Adelbert's Proposal
by The Marauders
Summary: A cheesy fic I wrote when I was computer-bound with the flu. Pretty self-explanatory by the title, but some may find the ending disappointing. ¤*¤Moony¤*¤


Adelbert's Proposal  
  
By Sienna "Moony" Camelot  
  
  
  
NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FFIX FANFIC. HUMOUR ME.  
  
  
  
Other Note: I wrote this out of boredom, and ended up trying not to make myself gag at how cheesy it gets. I'm posting it cus. . . well, cus I want to. I've been sick for four days, people! Leave me in PEACE!!  
  
  
  
And now, after that incredibly short (By Moony Standards) note. . .  
  
Adelbert's Proposal  
  
  
  
Adelbert Steiner's nervous eyes scanned the grounds, affirming his solitude. He'd ordered the men away from that area, and knew that they were loyal and - bless them - they wouldn't interrupt willingly. However, the Knights of Pluto were as famous for their blunders as they were for the victories, and he wouldn't be surprised if one of his men unwittingly ruined the moment.  
  
He fully expected to see an armor-clad young man clanking around the courtyard corner when he heard the awful noise of metal clashing together. It took him a moment to realize that the sound itself came from his very own legs: They were shaking tremendously, causing the overly-polished armor on each appendage to clang together. He chuckled to himself, trying to feel at ease, at the memory of Zidane's expression when he'd seen the Captain's shining apparel.  
  
"Woah. Rusty. What happened?? You're looking. . . . not-so-Rusty."  
  
He'd told Zidane that it was any Captain's right to make himself presentable. He was, after all, head of the Knights of Pluto, and Queen Garnet's guard. All the while trying to hide his blush as he'd hurried out the door.  
  
Steiner cleared his throat, then attempted to whistle to calm his nerves. It was cut short, however, as his thudding heart rang so loud that it set him off the beat of his tune. He found himself suddenly wishing for Zidane's courage around women, as the coming task would probably cause him to collapse before he saw it through.  
  
It had been a year since he'd convinced her to stay - convinced her to help him do what they both loved most: Protect Her Highness and protect Alexandria. A year of him blundering around her, stuttering when he tried to express his feelings, bumbling incoherently at a failure, when all she did was comfort him. And, in turn, he felt her pain when she made a mistake, felt pride when she showed how a true General should act. Also, he remembered, a year of Zidane's mockery, Freya's subtle wisdom, and Her Highness's gentle encouragements.  
  
Finally, he'd put some money together, and sat down and thought. Thought of the way to do it, of the appropriate manner to act if she refused him, and of the appropriate manner to act if she - he gulped - accepted him. He hadn't told anyone, but he knew they suspected. He had been acting more stiff then usual, more nervous when she was in the room, a clumsy fool when she asked him to pass her something. She'd just smiled softly and pretended she hadn't noticed, but the others began to try and figure out why he was acting in such a way. He'd heard them whispering ideas. One of them (Eiko) said he'd done something wrong, and was afraid she'd find out. Another said that she was great with child, by his own doing! He felt his cheeks burn at the memory. That, of course, had been Zidane's theory. Only Master Vivi had guessed correctly, and Steiner smiled at the thought of Vivi's expression when he would discover that his guess had won him the jackpot. Vivi had only bet a card on the outcome, but the others - Zidane and the rest of Tantalus, especially - had wagered gold.  
  
His mind had wandered off for the best. It distracted him, and calmed his nerves. His heart had slowed to a gentle, steady thumping when he heard soft footsteps on the stone ground, a rustling of leather and hair as she stepped into the clearing. Steiner's head shot towards her, and he was instantly at a loss for words. He spent every moment of every day admiring her beauty, but now, in the moonlight. . . he struggled to take a breath. Her curled locks of light brown hair were illuminated in the evening's gentle glow, her skin appeared to be as white as a ghost's, and he found himself longing to touch it. He cast his eyes away, ashamed that he should have set them on such a creature.  
  
"Adelbert. . . I received your message." Her voice was soft, yet it rang with the authority that she was so used to taking. It wasn't the only evidence of the pride and dignity she held towards her position and her kingdom, and even then, he believed her to be his superior, but the warmth in her face filled him with confidence, and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Beatrix. . ." he started, but suddenly choked. The words died he had spent hours deciding upon hesitated on his lips before making the final jump. She was so beautiful, so perfect. . . how could he dare to think that she would grace his request with a "yes"? For an eternity, or something close to it, he just stared at her, taking her all in. He was only brought back to reality when he felt a soft touch. He looked down.  
  
She'd taken his hand.  
  
He marveled at how well hers fit into his own. It looked graceful and slender, but he knew the power behind it. He'd seen it when they'd fought side by side on so many occasions. Her grip tightened around his palm, and he let out a breath.  
  
"Beatrix," he said, again. This time, his voice was just above a whisper, and he felt it made it easier for him to continue. "Every day, I am awe- inspired by your performances. How you handle every task, whether mundane or life-threatening, with grace and ease. It is an honour to work by your side." He hesitated. This is where his practices had always stopped. He'd assumed that he would be ready to ask, by now, but it still didn't feel right. He had to make this speech last forever, make an impression, else she would surely deny him! He struggled for the right words, searching for an answer in the stars, on the rose bush, in the pond. . . he found it in her face. Her smile was soft, encouraging. He felt himself swell with a new-found courage, and he continued.  
  
"And again, every day, I am shocked by your beauty. It manages to outshine everything when you come into the room, and I find myself rendered helpless in your presence. But above all. . ." he swallowed, "Every day, I fall in love. . . with the person who is you."  
  
Beatrix looked stunned, and he hastily continued.  
  
"More than your talents as General, more than your beauty, it is everything that makes you who you are that causes me to be weak at the knees. The intelligence, pride, and loyalty that is Beatrix. . . ."  
  
It was time. No turning back. He'd have to dive right in.  
  
"And if you were to accept me, every day from now. . . I would be honoured to have you as my wife."  
  
His heart stopped. Not a single sound could be heard in the courtyard, except for the beating of his heart, and the echo of his proposal ringing in his head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? No, Beatrix doesn't answer in the story. Why? Cus it's called "Adelbert's Proposal", NOT "Beatrix's Answer."  
  
I dunno. I'll probably write another one called "Beatrix's Answer."  
  
I just thought it was too cheesy for me to give her answer in this one.  
  
I'm tired. You know what? The sure cure for a fever is: Lots of liquids, video games, and sleep.  
  
I think I'm going to go get some of that last one, now.  
  
*~*Moony*~* 


End file.
